User talk:ERBOHFanbckup2015
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:HLDK page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 20:44, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Hi Screamer Nerd. Happy I am able to contact you. We have had a lot of problems with a user on the screamer wiki who said he was you. The user posted porn and vandalized the wiki. I am not sure whether this user is you or not. The user has a different IP than you, but he claims he is using Tor. This is a post made by Sumpersun detailing this incident further: *'September 11th, 2015': Screamer Nerd comes back under new username, ScreamerNerdy. He then leaves a new post called I want admin, stating his admin rights were wrongfully removed from him, and all the others were jealous because they are just kids. He then started blanking pages, leaving the same comment, "Give me admin or I won't stop". After that, he got banned by Sumpy and reported to Wikia. **[http://screamer.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4351 First thread] *'September 13th, 2015 at 07:04 PM': Screamer Nerd comes back under new username, RealScreamerNerd, and leaves a post called I am so sorry claiming how he grew up in the last days and that he won't do it again. At the end of his message he asked to become an admin. The admins then tried to make an arrangement with him. Later, on the live chat, he tries to make people believe his brother was doing bad stuff, when in reality everything was done by him. **[http://screamer.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4531 First thread] **[http://screamer.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4558 Second thread] **'Third thread' *'September 13th, 2015 at 08:36 PM': Screamer Nerd tries to make a deal with the admins, telling them that if they don't give him admin rights and ban themselves, he would close the wiki. Later, he justifies this as a jokes and continues to ask for admin rights. [http://screamer.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4563 First thread] *'September 14th, 2015 at 02:40 PM': Screamer Nerd starts mass vandalizing pages. Almost 20 pages were affected. All these articles were blanked and replaced with the text Give me admin. **First thread **[http://screamer.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4699 Second thread] **[http://screamer.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4710 Third thread] **[http://screamer.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4712 Fourth thread] *'September 18th, 2015': Screamer Nerd finds a way to come back on the wiki under yet again a new account named [http://screamer.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheNerdReturns TheNerdReturns]. He posts a second apology message that tries to convince the admins to let him stay on the wiki. When it is denied, he posts links to porn in multiple articles. **[http://screamer.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5020 First thread] **[http://screamer.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5027 Second thread] *'September 24th, 2015': Screamer Nerd creates a new account called ScreamyNerdy. He then makes a post on the forum saying that he will take down the wiki. **'First thread' Is this you? HLDK (talk) 20:53, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, I have been kind of dead. You can try to contact Sumpersun on sumpersunn@gmail.com.